Story Of Us
by Half Angel Half Evil
Summary: ONE-SHOT Kutau. Utau is sick of Kukai being a jerk to him. She can't find the right way to tell him how she feels. What if she writes a song about it instead? Song: Story of Us Artist: Taylor Swift


**Song: Story of Us Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Hey guys! I was listening to this while I was typing One Little Thing Can Change Everything and I'm like, OMG FANFIC! I hope you all enjoy :)**

Hi, I'm Japan's pop star Hoshina Utau and this is my story. I know what you might be thinking, pop star wanting to be normal yada yada yada. Usually, you would be right, but this a different topic. My, so called, boyfriend, Souma Kukai, and I have been having relationship problems lately. He never talks to me when I'm at school and bothers me when I'm working so much it leads to us having a fight. I guess him and his friends are just 'cooler'. Sometimes I wish I did go by Hoshina at school instead of Tsukiyomi, shows his friends. He says he loves me, but I'm not so sure, whenever I pass him he just ignores me. Its very hard for me to do this and juggle a career at the same time.

"Utau!" my manager, Sanjou Yukari, said. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her. Oops, forgot I was trying to write a new song. Gr, not the time when I have relationship problems. I can't even think of anything when I'm stressed!"Gomenasai," I muttered. Yukari sighed."I can tell its about that Souma and even though I don't approve of a relationship I think you should take the rest of the day off," she said getting up and leaving.

Maybe if I call Amu, one of my best friends, to help. She has helped me write a song before.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us_

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly_

_People would say_

_They're the lucky ones_

"Utau? Did something happen between you and Kukai?" Amu asked me while we were shopping."How'd you know?" I asked. She's smart, but she can be dense at times."I can always tell, you're one of my best friends," she said. I smiled a sad smile."Yeah we've been fighting a lot more," I admitted. I kept explaining how I liked it before all this happened. The first time we met, I just had a different feeling about him than I had with any other guy I've met. Then we started dating and everyone said I was lucky for having the perfect boyfriend. How ironic this turned out, huh?"Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay, that's not why I called to hang out though. I need one more song for my new album, help me out?" I asked."Sure! Hey, you said that the best songs come from how you truly feel, why not write one about how you feel now?" Amu suggested. Not a bad idea.

_I used to know my place was the spot next to you_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_

_Cause lately I don't even know_

_What page you're on_

That Monday I ignored everyone and everything. The song started to form in my head and I just need the chorus. The day was going fine until last class, the only class I have with Kukai. When I got inside, their were almost no seats left. I glanced over at Kukai, of course he wouldn't save me a seat, and now I'm stuck sitting in the front.

I didn't even bother to pay attention to this lesson, I'm good at Math, I know what you might be thinking. How can a girl with a growing career know Math? I don't even know how, but I'm thankful I'm good at it."Okay class only do page 33," the teacher said. A few minutes later she spoke again, but toward Kukai."Souma-kun, what page are you even on!" hmm...thank you math.

_Oh_

_A simple complication_

_Miscommunications lead to fall out_

_So many things that I wish you knew_

_So many walls up I can't break through_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know_

_Is it killing you like it's killing me_

_Yeah_

_I don't know what to say_

_Since the twist of fate_

_When it all broke down_

_And the story of us_

_Looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_Next chapter_

_How did we end up this way?_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes_

_And trying to look busy_

_And your doing you're best to ignore me_

Next day wasn't my best day either. I almost have this song done! This stupid chourus is really being a pain! I sighed and pushed it aside, it's not healthy to be too stressed out. I'm already stressed enough with the fight Kukai and I had this morning. It was lunch time and I sat alone at a table. Rima and Yaya were off somewhere while Amu was probably making out with my brother in a tree. Usually Kukai would sit with me, but today he sat with his friends, no shock there.

I didn't feel like going to class and I kept feeling Kukai stare at me. I pulled at my clothes nervously trying to make it look like I was busy and not that I had nothing to do. After a while he stopped, guess he's finally ignoring me.

_I'm starting to think one day_

_I'll tell the story of us_

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here_

_But you held your pride_

_Like you should have held me_

On my way home I started to write again. Throughout the rest of the day I kept thinking of how I would tell this story to people if they ever asked. I will always love Kukai no matter what, but he's too prideful. I've known him for long, he would never admit he was wrong. If only he could hold me again, I always feel safe in his arms. At least Yukari will be happy that I'm almost done writing, at least one thing I've acomplished today.

_ Oh_

_I'm scared to see the ending_

_Why are we pretending?_

_This is nothing_

_I'd tell you I miss you_

_But I don't know how_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know_

_Is it killing you like it's killing me_

_Yeah_

_I don't know what to say_

_Since the twist of fate_

_When it all broke down_

_And the story of us_

_Looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_This is looking like a contest_

_Of who can act like they care less_

_But I liked it better when_

_You were on my side_

Wednesday, complete hell. We fought again this morning and this was the most ridiculous one! He kept saying that I should be a good girlfriend instead of always thinking of my career. He said for me to make my decision after school

Yes time for lunch. At least today I have Amu, Rima, and Yaya for comfort in case he wants to deal with it at lunch instead."So what are you going to do?" Amu asked. I shook my head."It's like a contest between us, and not the good kinds. Its like were competing to see who could care less, but I liked it better when Kukai and I had contests that involved ramen," I said playing with my ramen. They looked at me with sympathy, but didn't say anything else.

_The battle's in your hands now_

_But I would lay my armor down_

_If you said you'd rather love than fight_

I had to ditch Kukai today, but I finally finished my song! And I'm singing it for my concert tonight. I made a list of who to invite, Amu, Ikuto, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi, Tadase, Lulu, Rikka, Hikaru, and Kukai. I hope he comes.

Later at the concert. Last song, the new one. I held the microphone near my lips and scanned the crowd until I spotted him, first row with my other friends. Perfect."Okay everyone, sadly this is my last song for the night. And it's something I had just finished today so I hope you like it. It's called Story of Us" I announced not letting my eyes leave him. The crowd applauded and I finally had to pull away from his gaze. The song started and I sang with my heart. The chorus was coming up and I held back a smirk.

"Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking. And I'm dying to know, is it killing you like it's killing me. Yeah. I don't know what to say. Since the twist of fate, when it all broke down. And the story of us, looks a lot like a tragedy now" I glanced at Kukai who looked at me. I couldn't read his face, maybe realization?

When I got done I left the stage to be greeted by my friends. Kukai and I faced each other. We didn't notice that everyone else had left us alone. He was about to say something, but I put my hand up stopping him. Now, its time for me to say what I have to say.

_So many things that you wish I knew_

_But the story of us might be ending soon_

"In case you didn't know that last song was describing us," I started."I am sick of you always ignoring me at school, but bothering me during work. And for your information I spend more time with you than my friends," I sighed and continued."I always thought that I would tell our story of how we became and grew closer, but it looks like our story is coming to an end," I was about to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist. He turned me around and pulled me into his chest.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know_

_Is it killing you like it's killing me_

_Yeah_

_I don't know what to say_

_Since the twist of fate_

_When it all broke down_

_And the story of us_

_Looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know_

_Is it killing you like it's killing me_

_Yeah_

_I don't know what to say_

_Since the twist of fate_

_Cause we're going down_

_And the story of us_

_Looks a lot like a tragedy now_

"I'm sorry Utau," my ears perked up."I've been a horrible, stupid, and idiotic to you. I shouldn't bother you when you're trying to work, and I should talk to you at school. The reason I didn't was because I always thought people would spread rumors and I didn't want to put you through it. I'm so sorry," he said. I snuggled into his chest smiling.

"Kukai, I missed you," I said crying a few tears. He lifted my chin and we shared a passionate kiss. I guess our story is only starting after all, but this chapter of our book has come to a...

_The End_

_

* * *

_

**Hope you like it!**

**R&R!**


End file.
